Bellatrix White
History: The michievous older sister to Shadra White, Bellatrix took a much more deviant path of crime and troublemaking. She would often manipulate and steal from her subordinates instead of rewarding them. She had been such a thorn in Shadra's side that she was eventually sealed away on an island and her organization disbanded. The seal lasted for thousands of years until the new Demon Lord came into power. Bellatrix was quite intrigued by her new body and very much embraced the lust that came with it. Her desires to use her new body drove her far over the limit of the seal, breaking it. She then reestablished her crime syndicate and started having sex with all of her subordinates, whether they were willing at first or not. Rape and sex had no difference in her mind as she used her lewd body to reform her organization. However, upon learning of Shadra's death by the hands of the Order, this sent Bellatrix into a rage-fueled assault of Order territory. She sent her band of thieves and assassins to Order cities and had them pillaged and turned into Demon Realms. These attacks devastated the Order until she learned that her little sister was brought back to life again. She then ended her attacks and sent a few of her subordinates to watch over Shadra. She settled down after a while and had since implanted spies in almost every major city in the entire world. While in town, Bellatrix bumped into a young Dragon boy. She immediately took an interest in him and had ravaging sex with him. After he had passed out, she took him to a town under her control and left him at one of the Syndicate buildings. However, upon returning, Francis decided to leave Bellatrix. Bellatrix was wandering along a lake when she spotted a young boy. She immediately tried to seduce him, but it quickly turned to rape as she had her way with him until he passed out. She then brought him back to one of her homes and waited from him to wake. Once he did, she offered to be his wife. Upon his acceptance, they consumated once more after Bellatrix taught him all of the positions she knew. Afterwards, she taught him of where her homes were and where to meet to perform husband and wife activities, as well as to have sex. They then met up every so often to go out with each other, often for a meal and then some time alone with each other. During her watch over her sister, Bellatrix became much more agitated. At first, everything seemed fine between Shadra and Asriel. However,, Asriel then made Shadara watch him almost die without letting her protect him. This drove Shadra to leave Asriel. Then, Shadra tried to get with Asriel's sister, but even after turning Morgana into a Dragon, the girl rejected her. This made Bellatrix despise the Sivir family. She told her Syndicate that if they ever found a Sivir, to tear them from their humanity and their dignity. It was then that Bellatrix received a letter from her brother, Jack, to personally go after Kyle before he could kill Asriel. Against all of her wishes, she bowed to her brother's request, knowing that it was for him to become more close to his fancy, Morgana. However, this was just as distasteful, and she eventually changed her mind after Ariel showed up. She decided that she would much rather let Kyle continue to try and kill Asriel, instead of killing Asriel herself. As for the distatsteful relationship between Morgana and her brother, she would keep an eye and them and hope that Jack will come to his senses. Otherwise, Bellatrix might reveal secrets that could ruin the relationship between the two. Category:Characters